


The Warden

by ahopelessnerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessnerd/pseuds/ahopelessnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the legendary Warden, Hero of Ferelden, and defeater of the Fifth Blight as told by those closest to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chatper 1: Borrowed Longsword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origins

Chapter 1: Borrowed Longsword 

She was always the brave one, even when we were little kids; she was the one who stood up to the human children who called us knife-ear. She was the one who practiced swordplay in the dark, and the one who helped me get my first job. She was outspoken, strong, and courageous.    
  
And I wasn't. I was the goofy one, the one always saying that if all else failed, we could run away. I was always the one anxious around the Shems and who constantly avoided direct confrontation. She, on the other hand, seemed to welcome it with open arms. She was the one who taught me how to fight and she was the one who held our family together after the death of her mother. She was the one dutifully accepting her prospect of marriage while I was ready to abandon everything I ever knew. And now, I had to help her. 

I slid her the borrowed longsword and she easily sliced through the guards that were sent to escort her. She wiped the blood off her face and gave a sly grin.  

"Maker is it nice to see you." 

"I'm glad to see you're alright. Where are the others?" I asked, nervous for my captured fiancée.  

Her smile vanished as her voice took a serious tone. "Vaughan's men took them. He has Shianni. We have to hurry."  

Together, we raced out of the room, fighting any stray soldiers we came across. Soon, we had made it to the kitchen.   
When the cook heard us approach, he instantly started barking orders at us. That is, until her turned around and saw us covered in blood. His face twisted in horror, disgust, and fear for his own position. Thankfully, before he had time to warn anyone, the elf servant knocked him out.  

"You have no idea how long he's had that coming."  

"I can imagine. Have you seen a group of elven girls come by?" She asked.  

The elven servant told us what we needed to before fleeing the scene in an attempt to prove his innocence. She looked at me. 

"Well, let's get a move on." 

And so we stepped into the dining hall completely covered in weapons and armor, only to be confronted immediately by feasting soldiers. 

"Hey bring more ale! Wait, you're not servants. Where'd ya get those weapons? And...are you covered in blood?" 

I froze and shifted my gaze towards her. Even she wasn't quite sure what to say. 

"We were just, um...that is to say we were only..." The soldiers grew restless and one held onto the pommel of his sword. That's when she sighed. "Oh, fuck it!" And threw a knife at one of them, managing to pierce through their neck and killing them instantly. 

Although the remaining troops attacked us with everything they had, they were no match for her. She wielded the borrowed longsword with ease, the blade slicing through enemies with a unique kind of grace. My own fighting skills were nothing like hers, but I knocked a few out on my own and soon we soon were rid of the guards in the dining hall. Relieved, I motioned forward. 

"Come on, cous. Nelaros is just up ahead!"  

"Let's hurry then. The sooner we leave the better I'll feel." She replied, and together we took off down the hall as silently and swiftly as we could.  

We were almost there. We would meet up with Nelaros, take on Vaughan together, and come home safe and sound. Just a bit further now... 

"Nelaros!" I cried out. "Nelaros I have-" I stopped speaking the instant I turned the corner. The two guards were looking right at us with Nelaros on his knees and a sword at his throat. Without a sound, the blade cut through his neck. Blood ran onto the cold stone floor as his limp body fell pitifully to the hard ground. I froze. But not her. She inhaled sharply, drew her weapons, and attacked them without mercy. They were dead before I had time to register what happened. Hesitantly, I stepped towards her. She knelt for a moment over his dead body. Maker knows what was going through her mind. She didn't cry or wail, but instead remained solemn. In an act of remarkable tenderness, she placed her hand on his cheek and took the wedding ring off his finger, holding it close to her heart before putting it on herself.  

"Kanna." I cooed. "Kanna I am so sorry." 

She stood up, her back facing me. "We must press forward." She said stoically.  

I looked at Nelaros' lifeless body and nodded."Y-yeah. I suppose you're right." Without looking back, she opened the door. 

 

Her composure both baffled and impressed me. She always knew when to be expressive and when to focus on the task at hand. She was loyal, kind, and dutiful to those who showed her loyalty and kindness in return. When she announced to the guards that she alone had killed Vaughan, I was touched but not surprised. That was who Kanna was. I will forever be in her debt for that act of kindness. And I will always be grateful for Duncan who was able to give her another path, one filled with duty and loyalty. 

"I'll admit, I don't know much of the Grey Wardens other than they used to ride Griffons!" I said to her, trying to elicit a laugh. 

"I-I can't believe I'm leaving. Just like that. My whole world is about to change. I might never see you again..." She spoke, a slight hesitation in her voice. Instinctively, I wrapped her in a hug. 

"You will do our people proud. You are worthy of this title and I cannot wait to hear the stories they'll tell about your heroic deeds." 

She let out a chuckle. "Oh, I'm not fit to be a hero." 

I pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes. "You've always been my hero. It's just official now." 

Kanna beamed. For the first time today, I saw her at ease and ready to begin her life. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Go. You don't have long and you need to say goodbye to your father and check up on Shianni."  

She broke the embrace. "I will. Thank you, Soris. I will miss you dearly." 

"I'll miss you too, Kanna." I said. And without another word, she left, doing something I had always joked about doing. I was hardly surprised though. She was always the brave one. 


	2. Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events at the Denerim alienage, Kanna travels with Duncan to Ostagar.

_She looks so much like Adaia,_ I thought while glancing over at the young elf. She couldn't be more than 25, but even that was pushing it. Regardless, her constant backwards glances were getting annoying.

Her dark blonde ponytail flung over her shoulder once more and I knew I had to say something. "There is nothing for you that way." I stated firmly.

The young elf jumped slightly in surprise. I didn't blame her as I hadn't talked since we left the alienage. She let out a sigh and hurried to walk by my side.

"I know. It's just...I had dreamed sometimes about leaving the alienage behind and starting over. But now that it's really happening..."

"The Wardens are your home now and your new life will be one of duty and sacrifice."

"If you say." She responded before turning her head to look over her shoulder once more.

"Kanna." I commanded. "There is no life-"

"Do you even know how I feel? Were you conscripted into the Grey Wardens?" She replied, her voice agitated. I was unsure of how to respond and decided to remain silent.

"Were you? Did you have your life changed in the matter of moments? On your wedding day, no less?" Her hands clenched into fists and her body was hunched over slightly.

I clenched my jaw. _Maybe she was 22._

"Answer me!"

"Yes." I replied. _Was it a mistake to recruit her?_ I took a deep breath. _Patience. Remember how rambunctious you were when you first joined? At least she hasn't run away…yet._

“In fact, I was conscripted in a fashion not unlike your own.”

“Oh.” She murmured. I braced myself for the onslaught of questions, but for a moment there was silence. That is, until two more words escaped her lips. “I’m sorry.”

I turned to face her, my brow arched.

“For what?”

She shrugged. “Well, if you were in a similar situation like me, it couldn't have been easy. So I’m sorry."

The last person I told about my past was Alistair. That was over a year ago now. But I couldn't afford to get more personal. Not now. I coughed lightly to ease the growing emotional tension. “Yes. Well, my duty is to the Wardens now. As is yours.”

She nodded and sighed. “Even out of the alienage, my life is still bound by duty. A duty to my father. A duty to protect my people. And now a duty to all of Thedas.” She groaned loudly and threw her head back in an exaggerated fashion. I couldn't help but chuckle.

“It's just as fun as it sounds.”

Suddenly, she sprang up in front of me. It took me by such surprise that I had to stop walking.

“Did you just make a joke?” Her eyes shown with energy and the smile on her face widened as I continued talking.

“A joke? I would never joke about an impending Blight threatening to destroy all of Ferelden. Do you think the doom of Thedas is something to joke about?”

Then, Kanna laughed. Only for a moment, but it was full of life.

“I’m glad you have a sense of humor underneath that Warden exterior.”

I huffed and regained my stern composure. “I wouldn't get used to it. We have a duty to Ferelden and we must not be deterred.”

“Oh of course!” She announced playfully. “Can't let anything get in the way of those Grey Warden duties.” She placed her hands behind her back and took a few powerful strides forward. She didn't look back.

 

"We shall be stopping in a town called Lothering to get food and stock up on supplies before heading on to Ostagar." I said. We had been traveling for almost a day now.

"Do Grey Wardens travel around often? Doesn't it get lonely? What do you do when there isn't a Blight? Is there a Grey Warden base? How many Grey Wardens are there? When will I become a Grey Warden?" Kanna asked as she bent down to pick up a stray purple flower.

I sighed. "Did you hear me? We shall be-"

"Stopping in town before we head out yes I heard you."

"Well you did not respond."

"Should I? I assume that I'm going wherever you're going and if you're stopping in a little town then I figure I'll be going with you." Kanna picked up the flower and tucked it gently into her sack. "Now, the real question is why you haven't answered any of mine. Are the Grey Wardens really that secretive of an Order? And if they are how do I know what I'm getting into?"

"I am afraid secrecy is of the utmost importance, especially for someone who is not even a true Grey Warden yet."

"Ouch! That one stung a little." Kanna joked before joining me at my side. "So I don't get to know the answers to any of my questions?"

I sighed. "Yes. Yes. Recruit. Yes. Some. Soon."

"Well...I guess that's that." She said resigned before sprinting ahead and picking a stray yellow flower.

 

"Why do you do that?" I asked her. We had just stopped in Lothering's pub and she was stuffing her face with meat pie. Her eyes looked up at me as she gulped down her food.

"Do what?" She rose the pitcher of beer to her mouth and took a swig.

"Why do you collect flowers? You've been picking the ones along the road since we started this journey."

She put her drink down. "Do you really want to know? Or are you just asking to ask?"

I took a swig of beer before responding. "I'm curious."

She gave a slight hum and pursed her lips. I could see her mind ticking, wondering if she should tell me. "Well, since this is the first question you've asked me all journey, I suppose I can tell you." She breathed deeply and began her story.

"When I was a child, the walls of Denerim were the only things I'd ever known. The shems didn't like elves wandering around and a strict curfew was in place. It was poor, dirty, and filled with nothing but mud and buildings. Nothing could grow in the city under the harsh conditions. But despite it all, Vhenadahl stood strong, a lost symbol of my People. Whenever I was sad, I would look at it, standing tall and firm, and remind myself to be strong for my people."

"The day we found out about my mother's murder, I sat out under the tree. For two days, I woke at sunset and sat by the tree until sundown. Then, on the morning of the third day, I saw a beautiful red and yellow flower blooming in the same place where I had sat. I was amazed. It was the first time I had ever seen a flower I hardly knew what to do! The smell was so sweet like...well, like happiness. I plucked it from the soil and ran home to show my father. I was a small child so I did not realize that by plucking it, I had essentially killed it. But I was so excited and happy that my father couldn't bring himself to tell me the truth. Instead, he told me that flowers come to those who need a little beauty in their lives."

She smiled and shook her head before continuing. "He gave me a small leather journal. On the front page in gorgeous calligraphy was the word 'Enasal', which is elven for joy despite loss. And on the first page, we pressed the flower into its pages." She looked at her pouch.

"Since then, I have pressed every flower I possibly can and I enjoy cataloging them. I have a whole collection at home. But my Enasal journal is for special occasions in my life. On my wedding day-" she hesitated and held back a sob.

"Pardon me I shouldn't have asked."

"No. No I enjoy talking about it." She regained composure and continued speaking. "On my wedding day, my father gave me a beautiful Dahlia flower. He told me the shems said it symbolized blessings, enduring grace, inner strength, and conviction in your sacred values. He knew I didn't want to get married. But he also knew that I would do my duty, no matter what."

She looked straight into my eyes. For the first time this trip, I saw her serious, determined, and a force to be reckoned with. "I will do everything I can for the Grey Wardens and I will strive to be the very best the Order has to offer."

I closed my eyes. _Ah, Adaia. Your daughter has become a wonderful woman._

"Kanna." I opened my eyes as my lips curled upwards into a slight smile, "You will do your people and the Wardens proud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man was it hard to write Duncan. Since the Warden and Duncan don't ever get a scene alone, I figured I would make up for it by inserting what I think Kanna and him talked about on their journey south. 
> 
> Also, the elven word 'enasal' actually means "joy in triumph over loss; a variation of joyful relief", which is different than what Kanna believes it to mean. 
> 
> PS: I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested please let me know!! :)


	3. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter; I wanted to do something lighter after that long chapter 2. So have some cute King Cailan.

"Well she's nice!" I remarked to one of my guards. It was only a brief introduction, but she seemed like a woman of dignity. "She will make a wondrous addition to the Grey Wardens!" 

"Indeed, sire." He replied flatly.   

"Can you not help but feel confident knowing that Duncan hand-picked her to join? If Duncan thinks she is capable, just imagine having that kind of warrior fight by your side!" Out of my peripheral vision, I saw the guard smile.  

"Yes, King Cailan. I suppose you are correct." 

"Why of course I am!" _Good, his moral seems higher than it had been in days_. "If you'll excuse me, I must meet with Loghain." I rolled my father-in-law's name off my tongue, which generated a chuckle from a near-by soldier. _So_ _Loghain is even more unpopular_ _than I thought._  

I took my leave and started walking up towards Loghain's tent, my mind racing.  

 _We cannot hold the hoard without the help of Orlais. If everything goes to plan, the lands will truly be at peace. But Loghain would never agree to wait for Orlesian soldiers. He is too proud and would prefer __that_ _the glory goes to him and him alone. Surely he must also sense_ _that_ _...but his duty to Ferelden would overpower any ill-intent I'm sure. After all, he's here. He wouldn't turn away now._   

I stood outside the tent and took a deep breath. _I must keep Alistair safe. Perhaps I can assign the new Warden girl to stay by him. S_ _he seems more than capable_ _. She would keep him safe._   

"Ah Loghain! I take it you have some ideas about our upcoming battle?" 

 _Alistair must be kept safe..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally in the camp that thinks Cailan knows more than he lets on and that he is more intelligent than people give him credit for, and I wanted to show his thought process more, especially regarding the Warden and Alistair.


	4. Cutpurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short conversation with one of my favourite temporary companions, Daveth.

"Oh yeah, he's just up the hill there. Past by not too long ago grumbling about some errand or another. Hopefully he hasn't pissed anyone off. But if you're asking about Alistair, that must mean you’re a Grey Warden recruit like me!" I said with a grin on my face. The elf smiled back. 

"Yeah I am. My name's Kanna." She stuck out her hand. 

"You can call me Daveth." I shook it.  

"Pleasure to meet you." Our hands dropped to our sides and we stood in silence. She rocked back and forth on her feet. Was she trying to make conversation? With me? 

"So, what do you think about becoming a Grey Warden?" She asked, raising her brow slightly. 

"I'm not quite sure. I don't understand all the secrecy, you know?" 

Kanna nodded. "On the entire journey, Duncan barely talked to me about the Wardens. I'm not sure what to expect." 

"Yeah, exactly." I nodded my head and leaned in closer to her. “There’s supposed to be this big ritual. Have you heard about it?” I whispered.  

“Only that it's dangerous. Why? Do you know something?” her eyebrow arched up slightly. It was nice feeling needed. Even if it was just for information. 

“Well I was sneaking around camp the other night and I overheard some Grey Wardens say that Duncan’s going to send us into those Wilds.” 

“The wilds?” 

“Don’t you know the tales of the Korcari Wilds? I grew up on those. Come on you had to have heard something!" 

But the elf shook her head. “I don't know many shem stories." 

“Well, they’re the haunted forests that surround this place. I can't tell you how many tales I’ve heard where people go in and never come out. There's supposed to be wild witches in the woods along with other nasty creatures." 

"But, doesn’t that make this a weird base of operations?” 

"The Blight supposedly started here. I guess King Cailan wants it to end here, too. Before it spreads north.” 

“I see. I’ll just have to watch your back then, as long as you watch mine.” 

“Oh, I’ll watch your back.” I gave her wink and expected her to shrug me off as usual. But to my surprise, she flirted right back.  

“You’re a charmer, I see?” She smiled slyly and took a step closer.

“And there’s more where that came from. Talk to me about it after this Joining. Maybe we’ll have a little…celebratory tussle before the actual tussle.” I nudged her side with my elbow. 

She laughed with such polite sweetness that I swear I fell half in love with her just then. I wasn't used to women actually responding to my advancements. I felt my cheeks get hot and I rubbed my neck. 

"Well, I better get back to Duncan. The sooner you round up Alistair, the sooner we can finish this nasty business in the Korcari Wilds. Then after that, we'll be Grey Wardens!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta if anyone is interested just let me know!


	5. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first interaction between the Warden and Alistair. It's pretty awkward and adorable.

Thank goodness she isn't a mage. I mean, not that there was anything wrong with mages, except for you know the whole possible possession and blood magic deal. But I'm no Templar so I don't have to deal with that on a regular basis! Thank the Maker. Hmm. She's still here. Does she need something? She isn't speaking up. She looks like she's waiting for something...ah, wait a second. 

"You're the new Warden Duncan conscripted right? I should have recognized you." Actually, there was no way I could have recognized her. Duncan didn't send a description of the new Warden, and I've been mediating between the Mages and Templars and soldiers all day; she could've been an Ash Warrior for all I knew.  

 The elf nodded, her eyes widening and a slight smile appearing on her lips. "Yeah. My name's Kanna. How did you know?" 

"Duncan sent word ahead that he found another warden. To be honest, you're not what I expected." 

Her demeanour instantly changed. She crossed her arms and stuck her chin out. "Oh? What did you expect? A human?" 

"No! I mean, yes since there are a lot of men but that doesn't mean I was disappointed to see you instead of a warrior...I mean you are a warrior and I'm sure you're excellent if Duncan chose you. I just...we don't have a lot of female wardens." _Talk about putting my foot in my mouth._  I stuck out my lower lip and gave a little pout, trying to utilize the boyish appearance that everyone teases me about.

Kanna rolled her eyes. "That’s because they’re too good for you."she responded coolly but playfully. I ventured a smile.  

"If you're any indication, then yes; I'm sure they are."I gave a sigh of relief and smiled.  

Kanna's mouth curled up slightly, and she uncrossed her arms. "You're a real charmer, you know that?"

"You think so? I've heard irritable jerk, complete ass, and man-child, but I don't get charmer that often."

"I couldn't imagine why!" Kanna said laughing. I let out a small laugh as well. _I'm so glad she has a sense of humour._  

"So what happens now?" she asked.

"Oh well now we head back to Duncan and get the darkspawn blood. I'll be accompanying you out in the Wilds so...no fear!" 

"Do you...have to accompany us?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  

I laughed. "I'm not saying I like it any more than you do. I'm just here to ensure that nothing happens. Besides, have you ever faced a darkspawn before? Nasty things.” 

“Do you not think I could handle myself?” She placed her hands firmly on her hips.  I couldn't help but chuckle.

“I'm sure you would be just fine, but orders are orders, even if I don't like them. I have much better things to do than babysit.” 

“Yeah? Like what?” Her arms relaxed slightly. 

“Like…um, like sharpening my sword.” 

“Oh is that what the kids are calling it these days?” She chuckled at my quizzical expression.  

“Sharpening my...Oh I get it! Innuendos, ha! That was funny. You're funny. I like you. We’re going to get along just fine." Kanna grinned and tilted her head down slightly. A stray strand of hair fell across her face. Wait, is she blushing? Feeling slightly awkward, I cleared my throat. "At any rate, we should report back to Duncan.” 

She nodded and began walking away, taking a small second to turn her head and make sure I was following.


	6. Grimoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First interaction with Morrigan

I cocked my head and cawed at the approaching figures. _What do they want?_ An elven girl entered the ruin first. She looked up with wide eyes and slowly spun around. She breathed in deeply. I rustled my black feathers and flew to get a closer look _._   

A blonde man followed close behind her. "We uh, shouldn't waste any time. Let's just grab the treaties and leave." 

"This is an old outpost of the Grey Wardens. Aren't you even a little awe-struck?" The blonde one shrugged as two more men entered the ruins. Even from this distance, I could see the slender one with a bow slung around him shaking. The bulky one with the bald head and the buggy eyes glanced around nervously.  

"I agree with Alistair. Let's get what we need and leave." Said the bug eyed one.  

The slender one nodded. "I hate these Wilds. You never know what you'll run into." 

I grinned. _Oh is that so?_  

As the elf girl reached towards the broken chest, I transformed into my human body and slowly started walking down the stairs. I couldn't help but enjoy the looks of fright on those foolish humans' faces. Only the elf remained stoic and unphased while I began to monologue. My gaze turned towards her as I approached, making sure to elongate my body and stand proud. 

"Hmmm I wonder. Are you a scavenger, or an intruder?" 

She looked me in the eye and straightened her stance. "Neither. I am a Grey Warden." 

Such conviction. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Invoke a name that has no significance here. Grey Wardens have not been in these parts for quite some time. The Wilds has claimed this place now. Whatever was in that chest, it is there no longer." 

"You mean you stole them! You crazy, scary, treaty-stealing...witch thief!" Accused the blonde one. I feigned insult.  

"What manners. And you say you're civilized." I turned my attention to the elf, looking down my nose at her. "Come now, surely a woman does not act this way. Prey, tell me your name?" 

The elf cleared her throat before speaking. Her head dipped down slightly, but she retained eye contact. "My name is Kanna. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Hmm. At least she had some sense. That's more than I could say for her blubbering male counterparts. Especially the stupid blonde one.  

“Manners! How refreshing. You may call me Morrigan." 

"Well, Morrigan, where are the treaties?" Demanded the elf. I grinned.  _Right to business then._  

"My mother has them." Groans emerged from the mouths of the men and even the elf girl left out a sigh. She shifted her weight and crossed her arms. 

"Can you take us to her?"  

"What a practical request! Follow me."  

I motioned forwards, but those foolish humans kept running their mouth.  

"Are we really following the Witch deeper into the Wilds?" Asked the slender one.  

"Yes, do you really think this is a good idea?" Asked the blonde one.  

"Do you want the treaties back or not?" The elf retorted. Quite boldly, I might add. On this, I had to comment. 

"Who would have guessed that the elf talks more sense than three humans?" I could see her body tense up for a second, but she did not look insulted.  

"It's not hard to have more sense than a shem." She responded cooly.  

"Aw and I thought we got along so well!" Whined the blonde one, rustling the elf girl's dark blonde hair. Her face squinched up at the abrupt touch, but a hint of a smile crossed her face, if only for a second. _How revolting_ _._  

"You might want to hurry. Night in the Wilds is difficult for those unaccustomed to its hash environment." 

This remark seemed to unsettle the men, and soon I was leading them to Mother.  

 

*                                                                 *                                                             * 

 

The blonde man one held the treaties tight in his hands. The elf walked a pace in front of him, trying to make light conversation despite the dismal atmosphere around them.  

"When we get back I assume Duncan will want to begin the Joining. Are you ready?" She asked her companions.  

"As ready as I'll ever be." Remarked the slender one. 

"I...suppose I am." Answered the bug eyed one.  

The blonde one clenched his jaw.  

I refrained from commenting, but the entire 'Grey Warden' thing seemed deplorable. Nothing more than a glorified relic of ancient times. And this 'Joining'. What kind of initiation is going into the Wilds? I shook my head and continued pressing ahead.  

"Well regardless, there's no going back now." The elf admitted. The blonde one nodded.  

"You are right about that. Don't worry though! Everything will be fine." Remarked the blonde one. It was not difficult to see that he was hiding something, but I did not care what I was, and the other humans did not ask. The elf, on the other hand, bit the inside of her cheek.  

"The ruins are just ahead. I believe you are more than capable of making the rest of your journey without me?" 

"Of course." Snapped the blonde one. I rolled my eyes and was about to take my leave when the elf called out to me.  

"Yes is there something else you require?" I snipped. 

"Thank you, Morrigan." She remarked softly smiling and lowering her head. My brow arched, and I bowed my head slightly. 

"No trouble at all, Kanna." The elf smiled, turned around, and followed her comrades. I stood in silence and watched her leave.  

How strange. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay 100 hits! :) Here is the chapter, as promised. I wasn't sure how much to write for Morrigan (since there is like a huge cut scene and I didn't want to just repeat those events) so I hope it's alright. Thank you everyone for reading and supporting!


	7. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joining.  
> Warning: This chapter contains character death and blood mention.

I saw my life flash before my eyes. Helena. Walking around Highever. I had just won the tourney. Just a year. I felt my child kick. The smell of budding flowers. 

"No! G-get away!" I unsheathed my sword. My eyes darted to the ground where Daveth now lay. I can't take that chance. _I never should have joined_. I looked into the eyes of Duncan, who was approaching me with the goblet of Darkspawn Blood. When I was a child, I longed to join the Grey Wardens and fight evil. 

"This is madness! I can't go through with this! Please, I have a wife!" I cried out to Duncan, who gave no emotion. No doubt he had gone through countless joinings, seen the same fear in men.  

"I never would have joined if I knew...please, let me go!" 

I looked over at the elf. Her lip was quivering but she stood strong. Her eyes were wide with horror but she didn't move. Alistair looked away. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Duncan replied. He reached to his side and grabbed a curved dagger, still holding onto the goblet with one hand. My eyes widened. I finally understood what it meant to be a Grey Warden. 

"No! No!" I cried. I tried to fight but Duncan easily disarmed me.  

Pain. Breaking of flesh. Blood in my mouth. Choking on it. Eyes rolling back. Blood. Everywhere. Helena. I- 

"I am sorry."


	8. Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be an easy post at the Tower of Ishal turned into a nightmare for one Circle Mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for Chapter 8. Life has been a bit of a crazy mess from leaving my job to moving half way across the world. Again, thank you for waiting and for your constant support with my work. Enjoy!

I ran as fast as I could out of that cursed tower.  It was supposed to be an easy post –  nothing in the line of immediate danger. And yet, that is exactly where I found myself. Surrounded by darkspawn. The images of dead bodies, the sounds of screaming cut off sharply by the snap of teeth and the relentless tear of flesh was seared into my mind. A cold shudder ran down my spine. I turned to the soldier next to me, grateful to have some extra protection by my side. “What do we do now?” I asked. He didn’t respond, but instead waved his arms frantically to grab the attention of two approaching warriors.  

“The tower’s overrun! They crept in from the tunnels and took us by surprise. It’s hopeless!”  

I peered at the two figures. The blonde, taller one looked very commanding, albeit a little young. He came running up to us right away, his eyes widening in fear.  

“We have to light that beacon or else Loghain’s army won’t know when to charge!” he cried, turning his head down towards his female elf companion. She nodded. “Well, you did say that you wanted to fight.” Her tone of voice seemed to be suggesting a joke of some kind.  

“There’s no time to waste.” The tall blonde one stated, unsheathing his sword.  

“What? You mean we’re going back in there? We don’t stand a chance!” I exclaimed, unable to remain complacent. It was only when I noticed a soft touch on my shoulder did I realize I had been shaking. The elf girl smiled at me. 

“Don’t worry. You have a pair of Grey Wardens with you now. We’ll get through this alive.” she promised. I nodded solemnly. She wasted no time moving to the front of the party and unsheathing her duel blades. Walking towards the Tower, she began to bark out orders. 

“Alistair, stay beside me. Soldier, be ready to take down any long-range enemies. Mage, stay behind us and attack.” Both Alistair and the soldier vocalized their agreement and unsheathed their swords.  

While I had wanted to remain silent, I felt that our group survival depended on my honesty. I cleared my throat. “I-I’m afraid I’m not a skilled attacker.” I admitted. She swiveled around to face me, her face drawn in a straight line. 

“So what can you do?” Her question was direct, and I couldn’t help but feel an unease in my gut. I cleared my throat. 

“I am a healer.” I replied defensively. I bit the inside of my cheek and waited for the chuckle, the sigh, or the groan that so often came with the perception of a useless, defenseless mage who wasn’t even good enough to be useful in battle. Instead of a quip or condescending remark, the elf simply nodded.  

“Alright then, new plan. Alistair, defend the mage. Soldier, you’ll be the front lines. I’ll sneak around and take out any ranged attackers. You-” the elf looked directly at me, her blue eyes staring at me with both kindness and determination. “Provide us with magical barriers. Keep the soldiers at full health. On my order.” She stated. I noticed that she didn’t mention anything about healing her. We all nodded in agreement. I was surprised to see an elf take command so easily – a female elf, no less. The blonde Warden, Alistair she had said, looked at her like she was the smartest one in the room. Something told me she probably was.   

The tower loomed overhead. I had barely escaped with my life, and now I was going back in. I bit the inside of my cheek before reaching around and grabbing my staff. _Maker, I must have a death wish._  

We had not stepped into the first floor when we were attacked by darkspawn.  My fears were replaced with a gut instinct and a protective guard now surrounded me and my 3 companions. My hands grasped the familiar wooden staff and spun it around, allowing me time to survey the field.  

Alistair was handling any incoming darkspawn with ease, his bulky frame making him a human shield. I couldn’t pin-point where the elf was, but every once in a while out of the corner of my eye another darkspawn would fall and I knew it was her doing.  

We pressed forward, room by trying room, each more challenging than the last. I tried not to look at the bodies and remember the people who didn’t make it out like I had. Some who had just passed their Harrowing, the belief of a new life devastatingly cut short. They were my friends, the only other people who understood the real burden of magic. A few had even entered the Circle at the same time as I did. _And one…one that I had…_ A lump in my throat kept me from finishing the dangerous thought that ran through my mind. They were gone. It didn’t do any good to dwell on the fact. I sighed and tried to focus on the situation at hand.  

However, I had completely missed the pressure plate that I now stood on. Fire engulfed my clothes and I rushed to put them out. Unfortunately, Alistair and the other soldier had been too close to me. Flames were nipping at them as well, and the darkspawn rushed to take advantage of our weakened state.  

I quietly cast a healing spell without the use of my staff before patting down the last of the flames. However, Alistair was not as lucky. Before I had a chance to warn him, he had stumbled into yet another pressure plate. I heard the elf audibly groan. She had been trying to hold off the approaching darkspawn, but now she frantically raced around the room to disarm all the traps that were set up. Thankfully, the soldier was now free of the flames and began to attack the oncoming hoard. I focused all my energy on healing Alistair, sending out group healing spells whenever I could spare a moment. After all the traps in the area had been disarmed, the elf wasted no time in rushing to my side. She gulped down a health potion and charged.  

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a darkspawn race towards me. Before I had time to react, a familiar shield flanked them out of the way while a sword drove its way into the creature's skull. Alistair. Our original strategy was back in motion, and soon the area was clear of darkspawn. We cleaned off our weapons and were ready to move forward, until the elf came racing towards us. 

"Alistair! You need to be more careful. Your lack of observation nearly killed you, and it nearly jeopardized our mission. We're lucky we have a healer or else we would have all been screwed!" The elf yelled. Alistair took the verbal attack with dignity, his head lowering. "I know. I'll do better." The elf sighed and lightly squeezed his arm. "I know you will. Let's move forward. They're all counting on us."  

Once more, the elf took the lead, letting the rest of us follow in her wake. There was a lot at stake and we all knew it. But her slender shoulders seemed to carry the bulk of our burden. She planned every move, analyzed every situation, and always kept our safety her first priority. I wasn't used to such treatment. The Templars in my circle were always emotionally detached and uncaring, sometimes ruthless and always distrusting.  But from the moment they met us, these Grey Wardens fought bravely by our sides, never once doubting our abilities or our commitment to help them and the soldiers fighting on the front lines.  

We wound our way through the Tower defeating one foe after the next. The air stank of blood, sweat, and the foul, poisonous stench of darkspawn remains.  As we ascended the final staircase, a feeling of both ease and uncertainty swept over me. I had survived the Tower for the second time, and she had gotten us through. Now, an enormous wooden door stood between us and our goal. The elf turned to face us, her face stern as we ready ourselves to face our final challenge.  

"No matter what is behind this door, we will defeat it. We have faced countless atrocities in this Tower, and I am honored to have you by my side as we give the signal to turn the tide of battle. No matter what lies behind this door, we must defeat it and light the beacon. The whole of Ferelden depends on us!"  

The door opened and my jaw dropped in horror. Whatever I had been expecting, it was not this.  

A giant ogre was crouched in the middle of the room. His vicious teeth tore ruthlessly as the body of a dead soldier, ripping it in half. At the sound of the door opening, his twisted face turned towards us. He stood upright, extended his head, and roared, a mixture of spit and bits of human flesh spraying at us. As I stood motionless, voice pierced through the voice – hers.  

"For Ferelden!" In a flash, the elf dashed into the room, her two swords raised high above her head. Alistair followed behind, his sword raised and ready to strike. With renewed determination, I cast a protective barrier around the Grey Warden duo before sprinting to the far side of the room. The elf turned quickly, allowing her twin swords to sweep the Ogre's feet before taking off and getting out of range of any possible counter attack. Alistair followed up with an attack of his own before forming a wall with his shield, allowing the elf more time to get away.  

The ogre cried out in pain before flinging his massive arms towards the ground, slightly injuring Alistair and the other soldier. His head turned as his eyes scanned the area. At last, he focused on the elf and began giving chase. I quickly healed the warriors before casting another protective spell on the elf. Alistair and the soldier chased the ogre from behind as it continued to follow the elf around the room. Just before it was about to strike, the elf turned and slashed it with both her blades before running to safety once more. In this moment, the soldiers were able to slice it from behind and brace themselves for the incoming attack. Once again, we repeated the process: the elf acted as bait until the perfect moment to strike. I stayed out of the way and supported my companions as much as I could.  

Little by little, we wore the beast down. With each attack the ogre's actions became more and more desperate. Its arms swung wildly around the room, trying as hard as possible to grab one of us. It let out a violent roar and I felt my heart quiver. However, in that split moment of primal rage, the beast closed it's eyes and dropped its guard.  

I saw her frame leap into the air, her twin daggers glimmering in the moonlight and a scowl on her face. With relentless energy, she drove her swords into the beast's chest, ripping at its skin while blood sprayed everywhere. With a mighty thud, the ogre collapsed onto the floor with her straddled on top. She stood up and tried to wipe the darkspawn blood off her face with her sleeve. Her breathing was heavy, but she walked with such confidence and control that you would have never noticed how much she had endured. As she lit the beacon, the whole atmosphere of the room changed. We had taken the tower back from the brink of darkness. We would survive this madness. Loghain would charge and we would be victorious once more. Alistair raced to give the elf a hug while the other soldier sheathed his sword and grinned. I gripped my staff and struck one end hard on the stone ground. The noise echoed off the walls, as if signaling our time together was over. I smiled at my comrades, unable to contain my growing feeling of invincibility. We had survived.   

Roars from the hallway broke us of our trance. Something was wrong. Primal shrieks echoed off the cold stone. A stamped pounded against the stone floor of the Tower, matching the beat of my wild heart. Forces were pounding at the door. My wide eyes looked towards the elf, whose own fear could not be denied in her eyes. “What do we do now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief notice: I am currently looking for a Beta available to provide additional time and attention to this work and other in the future. If you're interested, please message me here or add me on Skype at algandy1121. Thank you!


End file.
